


Looking for a story

by Dragonqueen1993



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, can't remember, i need some help, searching for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueen1993/pseuds/Dragonqueen1993
Summary: Sorry this isn't a story! But like BlackKrow, I'm also looking for a fanfiction.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	Looking for a story

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again that this is not a story

Hey, so like BlackKrow yesterday, I'm also looking for a fanfiction I read some time ago. But for the life of me, I can't seem to find it in my subscribtions an AO3 or Fanfiction.net (but it definitly should be there if it hasn't been deleted)

So about the story I'm looking for. It pains me to admit but I can't remember anything about Title, Autor or if it was a One-Shot or not.  
The only thing that I can remeber (and is haunting me for weeks now, and also the reason I want to find it again and read it again) is a scene/chapter form that fic:

The girls (Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang) are in Patch on a visit or something and Ruby and Weiss are togheter (I think) and Yang is teasing Ruby about her first crush when she was a kid. So they watch a video, labled "Ruby's first crush" were a little Ruby is in front of the TV and watching a little Weiss sing in a contest, where she is under a fake name, and Ruby is all "she is sooooo prettyyyyyy". There I think they pause the video to tease Ruby a bit more and Weiss confesses that that was her when she was little. The video contuins with a commercial being shown of a White Fang protest going on and someone telling Yang (I think it was Summer saying that), that her commercial with the pretty girl is on. So the Video is finished with that and Yang asks Blake if she happened to know the girl and Blake is all blushing and admits that was her.

So yeah, I know it isn't a lot to go by, put it is constantly on my mind and bugging me. I at least know it isn't the story "Learning to trust" by DorkyServ (there is a similar chapter in this story, but not what I'm looking for).  
I hope someone knows that fic and can help me find it again.


End file.
